Tattooed Butterflies
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: **One-shot request from DivaliciousDooL** Mara is heartbroken after finding Phil in a rather peculiar situation…(sorry if the summary sucks)


**One-shot: **Tattooed Butterflies

**Brief Description:** Mara is heartbroken after finding Phil in a rather peculiar situation…(sorry if the summary sucks)

**Author's Note: **A request from the lovely DivaliciousDooL, featuring her OC Mara and The Viper (more like the sexiest Dad alive) Randy Orton. It's really not my best, since I basically wrote what she'd requested, but I hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey babe, it's me again. Listen…"

He wasn't worth listening to for what was almost the hundredth time. She was sick of him clogging up her voicemail, her inbox and her list of missed calls. If she had to hear his whiny moans once more she swore she was going to tear her hair out from its roots.

Once she'd finished applying her lipstick she soon got to work by clearing every single electronic inbox she possessed. She swore that with every day that passed by since that incident, he was getting more and more desperate. She'd been long over the whole act of begging her to get back together with him; it was so middle school.

It wasn't like she could avoid him either; most unfortunately she happened to be on the same brand as him. She was losing it too, especially with how desperate he was getting. After changing her cell number, email, and every other contact detail she could think of, he was still hot on her trails by sending her friends to do his dirty work. It took all of her strength to not scream at Kelly that afternoon, who'd stopped by to inform her that he'd invited her for dinner.

What point was it bothering to care, anyway? He wasn't worth it anymore, especially after all that he'd done to her that fateful night…

_She couldn't blink. She couldn't breathe. Every thought escaped her mind, watching his hands slithering on her skin. She couldn't utter a single word, watching the way his eyes glossed over in lust and her back arched seductively into his chest. Her hands shook furiously in fists, her teeth biting down on her plump bottom lip, her nostrils flaring sparks of anger and rage. _

_There were countless curses that could fly out of her mouth that very moment. She could recite every invective recorded in the dictionary, lash it out like a whip at the stunned couple before her eyes. There were so many words she could use to describe the fury, the betrayal, the loss of trust, and heartbreak. _

_His eyes grew wide, his heart hammering in his chest, hurriedly ushering his crimson-haired mistress out the door. With disappointment he watched her fix her disheveled appearance; their time alone had been cut off too short. Once the redhead had disappeared, he turned to the brunette, who looked as though she were about to explode. _

"_I can explain…"_

_Those three words were the last three words she wanted to hear. Say no more; the damage had been done. _

_And say no more, Mara spat bitterly at him, hurriedly gathering her things together without even taking a single glance at her betrayer. She couldn't; she couldn't even look at his face filled with shame and regret. To think that he could sink this low, daring to invite her over to their room, all while he knew perfectly well that she'd be back soon. _

"_Mara! Please! Just let me…"_

"_I don't give a fuck about what you want to say, Phillip," sneered Mara, shoving his embrace off of her skin. She couldn't let his muck, his dirty, slimy muck, stain her broken heart any longer, "I don't think we even need to go over what just happened."_

"_Babe, you know that I never meant…"_

_Mara let out a scream of frustration. "Never meant any of what? You expect me to believe that she magically waltzed into our suite and tried to seduce you? After all this time, Phil, do you really think I'm that daft? I've heard all that I needed to hear and I've seen more than what I needed to see. Goodbye, Phil. You and Amy can fuck like rabbits for all I care."_

Mara deleted the last of her spam mail and let out a sigh of frustration. All she wanted to do was to move on, yet Phil's persistence only made things difficult. She'd made it clear that night, that things were over, that they were no longer together. Only problem was Phil didn't get the message.

A crewmember stopped by to inform her that she was due for an interview with Randy Orton in fifteen minutes. Mara's heart fluttered at the very images of his strong jaw, mesmerizing ice blue eyes, and chiseled frame. She swore he was a god sent down from the heavens with his Adonis appearance. Because she only joined the main roster a few weeks ago, Mara hadn't the chance to meet the Viper in person yet, for he had been away due to a suspension. Mara quickly checked her appearance one last time, fluffing her dark hair, which fell just past her shoulders, before exiting her locker room and making her way down the hallway in her four inch Louboutins.

She greeted a passing Nattie Neidhart a friendly hello as she made her way down to the designated interview area close to the gorilla position. When she finally made it, she was disappointed not to see him and instead decided to head to catering for a drink. Just as she'd whirled around, however, she walked straight into a solid, brick wall.

Or at least she thought it was a brick wall. This brick wall was rather…slippery in what she felt against her cheek was baby oil.

"Whoa there! Sorry, sweetie." The man instantly held her by her arms, sending a spark through her veins.

Mara's heart stopped at the low, husky voice and jolt of electricity. Daring to glance up, she felt her heart jump when her dark eyes met the electric blue ones of Randy Orton.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Mara only found herself stuttering, unusual for the chirpy, confident backstage interviewer.

"I know you didn't mean it, sweetie," Randy chuckled, his sparkling blue eyes instantly taking her breath away. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," sighed Mara, still in fascination over his solid rock body, "just…a little…dizzy." She couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Let me help you out, sweetie. Where do you need to go?"

"I'm heading over to gorilla position, Randy."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "You must be Mara, the new backstage reporter," he said in that deep, sexy voice she'd fallen in love with. "Again, I'm sorry for what happened just now."

"No, it's perfectly fine," Mara tried to insist, but Randy's dazzling smile cut her off, making her lost for words. He chuckled as watched her face flush pink, his hand resting on her lower back as he accompanied her to the gorilla position.

* * *

Mara fluttered her eyelashes softly, her mind slowly stirring from its previous state of sleep. Aside from the soft, fluffy pillow resting against her head, Mara felt something wrapped on her waist. Glancing down, she smiled softly when her eyes met tattooed flesh.

The next thing she felt when she'd accidentally brushed her nails was a pair of soft lips pressed against her ear. A wide grin spread across the brunette's face as the one of the arms around her waist slid from its grip and moved to her bare hip, caressing it softly as the pair of lips continuing to gently attack the sensitive piece of skin. She shuttered when his fingers trailed across the tattoo on her lower back.

Mara never thought she would wake up like this, cuddling in the embrace of the man who stole her heart just a few weeks ago. Not even Phil could make her skin flutter with goosebumps, every nerve in her body jolt and spark, or the fireworks in her head explode wildly. Pushing her ex's name out of her head, she sighed and comfortably snuggled against her paramour, whose hand now rested just below her breasts. To think that she could fall for any man so quickly was something she would have thought impossible previously.

She turned around to meet the sparkling blue eyes of Randy Orton. He affectionately greeted her good morning before cupping her cheeks and pulling her in for a searing kiss. To Mara, the events of the previous night were nothing but perfect. After an outing at the boardwalk carnival, Randy had taken her to the top of a hill overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. With his arms around her he joined her in admiring the spectacular view, gently pressing feather light kisses to her temple, nuzzling his nose along her neck, not afraid to show her every ounce of his affection. Their little session was continued in his suite later that evening.

"Sleep well, baby?" Randy rumbled, ruffling her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmhmm," she replied.

"Last night was…"

"Amazing," she finished for him, turning around in his arms, "last night was amazing." She couldn't find any other words to put it simply.

"And how it could it not be amazing? Last night I made love to the most beautiful woman in the world," chuckled Randy, cupping her cheeks to capture her lips in his.

Mara instantly melted into his kiss, sighing in pleasure. Those words he last said to her simply took her breath away. Just weeks ago she and Randy had become an item, and already he treated her like a queen. Mara knew Randy would give the world to her if he could, and that was what she loved about…

_Wait a minute, did I just admit that I love Randy? _Mara thought wildly, breaking the kiss. She only just realized what she'd done when Randy looked at her with bewilderment. "What's wrong, baby?" asked Randy, surprised at how quickly she'd broken their kiss.

"Nothing…" Mara began.

"I know that there's something on your mind, Mara; don't think I haven't gotten to know my girlfriend since I took her out on that amazing first date," interrupted Randy.

"Randy…" there was a long pause.

"What is it, baby?" Randy's heart began thundering in his chest, fearing that something was wrong.

"I don't know how to put this into words…"

"Put what into words…" Randy asked in a whisper, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Mara's face.

"I'm trying to think of a way to say…" Mara mumbled the last few words nervously.

Randy raised an eyebrow curiously. "Sorry baby, I didn't catch those last couple of words."

"I'm trying to think of a way to say I…I…I love you…" Mara stuttered, not daring to look into her lover's eyes.

All of a sudden, Mara was lifted into the air and the next thing she realized, she was on top of Randy, straddling him. Before she could utter a word, he'd sat up and grabbed her face, passionately crashing his lips onto hers. Instantly she opened up to him, letting her tongue duel with his in a timeless battle. His hands wandered up her chest where he massaged her bare breasts gently, earning a moan from her. When one of his hands had snuck down to her ass and grabbed one cheek, Mara gasped, and that gave Randy the opportunity to roll over so that she was underneath him.

"I love you too, Mara. God, I love you so fucking much," growled Randy, wasting no time in attacking her hardened nipples.

Mara sighed in pleasure as she felt Randy's lips exploring the rest of her naked body, his caressing hands leaving trails of warm goosebumps all over her skin.

"Randy!" groaned Mara, grasping onto his head while he lowered himself further down her body, pleasuring her even further.

"Just let me love you, baby," growled Randy huskily, crawling back up her body and gently kissing her swollen lips. He was beyond ready to relive the events of last night.

Just as he was about to, though, Mara's phone boomed loudly on the bedside table. Glaring at it with irritation, Mara snatched the phone and took a look at the caller ID…

Phil.

"You gonna answer it?" Randy wanted to test how much she truly loved him.

Mara scoffed with a smirk on her face, glancing up at him. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Randy, don't think I haven't gotten to know my boyfriend since we first met," she giggled, tossing the phone casually aside, letting him consume her the way she loved it.


End file.
